Harry Potter and the Elemental Lord
by Ryan735
Summary: Starts 18 hrs after the night where Harry and Hermione go back in time in PoA Harry wants to spend the summer with Sirius but how will he do it? This will be a Smart!Harry and a Super!Harry but he will have to work for it to an extent Dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Elemental Lord

I quickly skimmed through the pages of a book in the restricted section of the library. It was a research on the magic of time turners. Just eighteen hours ago I used one, with my friend Hermione to rescue my godfather, Sirius Black from the clutches of the Ministry of Magic. I flipped to the chapter on the time turner's restrictions and skimmed it. I was looking for how far a time turner could go back in time. After a minute of skimming I found it:

_While the time turner has many restrictions such as how many people it can bring back in time, the time restriction bothers few people. The farthest it can go back is 30 day (720 hours). This allows a large amount of time to…._

I didn't bother to read the rest. I had the information I needed. I knew how many times to turn the knob on the time turner, I knew the amount of time it could go back, and I even had a time turner. After the whole fiasco, I followed Hermione and saw her hand the time turner back to McGonagall. Then after the head of Gryffindor attached the time turner to an owl and sent it on its way to the Department of Mysteries, I cast _Pertificus Totalus, _and used the levitation spell to bring it down to me. Then, I took a rock, transfigured it into a perfect replica of the time turner, and sent the owl back on its way.

My plan was simple. Use the time turner to move back time an hour before I needed to, stun Pettigrew as a rat, wait out the time before I went back in time under the invisibility cloak, then present the rat to the Director of the Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. I would be damned if I didn't spend the summer with my godfather.

I grabbed the time turner out of my pocket, turned it once counter clockwise before turning it 9 times clockwise. I pressed the activate button and noticed the world around me whirling, but after a little bit everything slowed down and I took in my surroundings. I was right outside the Womping Willow. Thankfully, I had thought far enough ahead to wear my invisibility cloak so that Hermione and I, also using the time turner, wouldn't see me. I hid in the spot where I knew Wormtail would come and I waited.

Most people underestimated me. They thought I was bright, but didn't use it. They were only partially correct. I hid my talent. I had no problem with Transfiguration. I had gotten the most advanced part of it down, which is where you just let your magic flow out of your wand and change the shape whatever you wanted, into whatever you wanted. Charms is easy for me. If I just read whatever theory our book tells us, or I see someone else perform the charm correctly, I can do it on the first or second try, and after I get it, I will never have a problem with the spell again. The hardest part about learning the Patronus charm was controlling myself so I wouldn't get a corporal patronus on my first or second try. I preferred a low profile. Potions was easy too. It was just like cooking! I even had read a huge tome on which ingredients would work together. It was just Snape that got me so fucking mad. Herbology was just like Gardening and memorizing things such as the properties of plants. That was one of my major benefits. My memory. If I read a book once, I would never have to read it again. On tests, if the question was "what is Gamp's laws of Elemental Transfiguration?" A book in my head would flip to the chapter where I had Laws of Transfiguration. Then I could read word for word what Gamp's law of Elemental Transfiguration was.

Now I know you thinking, "If this guy is so fucking smart then why would he get just average grades?" It is simple. I hid it. By the end of first year I was already fast friends with Ron and Hermione. Ron would hate me if I got anything significantly better than him. Hermione was fiercely competitive with her grades and if anyone does better than her, she goes in a huff. So, I purposely didn't get a perfect score on the exam. I did that in second year. I was all set to do the same in third year when I was approached by McGonagall. She had recognized that I was purposely getting Acceptable on all my exams. She threatened that if I didn't do all the exams to my full potential she would kick me off the Quidditch team. At first I was angry. What right did she have to blackmail me like that? Then I realized something. Why should I have to hide my abilities just so my friends will like me? They should like me regardless. So, I went for perfect scores this year. And I knew I got them. I am not trying to brag or anything, but it is just the facts. I had lots of plans to get a lot of books from Diagon Ally, and Sirius probably had lots of books too. I was going to learn all the magic I could, maybe even do a few rituals. I heard the snap of a twig as Professor Lupin emerged from under the Womping Willow. I prepared my wand to get Pettigrew when he came running.

_Stupefy, _I muttered as Wormtail passed by my feet. I grabbed him as he remained petrified and sprinted off to an abandoned classroom to wait off the remaining 18 hours before my past self went back in time. I couldn't risk the fact of my past self thinking it didn't need to go back in time. It is very confusing.

In the time that I was waiting for the time to wait out, I wrote a letter to Sirius:

_Dear Sirius_

_ Great news! I caught Wormtail! I have to wait out the time for a little bit, but I will tell you when I get I get the O.K. from the ministry. So for now, just stay hidden. I look forward to spending the __whole__summer with you._

_ Your godson,'_

_ Harry Potter_

Smiling I walked up to Hedwig and attached the letter to her leg. "Take this to Sirius," I said. She nodded an affirmative and flew off into the night. Deciding to get a little shut eye before I could leave, I transfigured a pillow, a mattress, and a blanket, set a timer on my wand to wake me up in 17 hours, and quickly succumbed to the beckoning arms of Morpheus, and fell asleep.

I woke up seventeen hours later with my wand vibrating under my pillow. _Tempus,_ I muttered. 11:00 pm jumped from the tip of my wand. I grabbed a still stunned Wormtail, renewed the stupefy and set off on a brisk walk under my cloak towards Gryffindor Tower to get my firebolt. I grabbed my firebolt out of my trunk; put my invisibility cloak back in it. I cast a disillusionment charm on me as well as my broom. You could see some distortion, but when I was hundreds of feet in the air going 150 mph, people don't notice that. I mounted my broom, and cast a quick magic containing ward around myself so I would be able to use magic once I got out of the school boundaries and set off.

I jumped out of the window and flew upwards until I was level with the castles highest tower and then accelerated. After 5 minutes of flying I landed in Hogsmede. Dismounting in front of the Three Broomsticks, locked my broomstick into the broomstick rack and walked into the pub, still invisible. I cast a notice me not ward around the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and said calmly "Ministry of Magic, London" I appeared moments later in the atrium and I canceled my disillusionment charm with a quick _finite_. I walked confidently up to the golden gates, had my wand inspected, and got instructions for getting to the office of Amelia Bones.

After a few minute wait in what I would guess would be like some sort of waiting room I was finally let into the office.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. To what do I owe this pleasure?" said Amelia Bones, director of the magical law enforcement

"I just captured the person who is responsible for my parents' death. He is an animagus. A rat, specifically" I said calmly.

"You captured Sirius Black?" Madame Bones asked in amazement, "where is he?"

"I didn't capture Sirius Black, Madame Bones," I explained, "but I captured someone that you probably believe dead. Peter Pettigrew." Seeing that she was about to object I placed the stunned rat that was Peter Pettigrew on the desk and said, "It would be very helpful if you preformed the spell which forces an animagus to transform. Maybe then you will believe me"

Reluctantly, Madame Bones said, "_verto". _A blue spell leapt out of her wand and hit the rat laying on her desk, which quickly began to transform into the distinctive form of Peter Pettigrew.

All Madame Bones did was stare in amazement at the body of Peter, but after a good thirty seconds she stopped her imitation of a fish and said, "Shacklebolt! Get in here, _now_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next hour was a blur to me. There were veritaserum testing, which was nice because I got to see Wormtail confess to all of his crimes in front of the head of the magical law enforcements. Then they got my accounts of the night under the truth serum. I sent a note to Sirius telling him to go to the Ministry to finally get his trial. Apparently he was already on his way to the area because he was in the Ministry within the hour. He was tested and declared innocent by an emergency session of the Wizengamot. Wormtail, in turn, was convicted, and also gave quite a few names. None of who I knew, thankfully. I was thanked by the Ministry for my help with a Gringotts bank draft for ten thousand galleons for the capture of Peter Pettigrew. It was a more than was offered for the capture of Sirius Black, but the bonus was for the fact that I knew it was Peter Pettigrew. Even though other people told me, I wasn't complaining. That is when Dumbledore showed up.

"Harry," he said in a grandfatherly tone, "you need to go back to school. You will await your punishment for leaving there." He was about to grab me and apparate away when Madame Bones stopped him. "You will do no such thing Dumbledore!" she said, "This boy has done a civil service and I will not allow him to be punished for it." Dumbledore frowned, he seemed confused at why someone would be going against him. I rolled my eyes. "Not everyone loves you Dumbledore!" I thought in my mind. He is so full of himself sometimes.

Soon after, Dumbledore and I left through the floo. He went first and I was about to get in when I felt Madame Bones's hand on my shoulder. "If you need anything," she said, "just give me a floo call. I may visit you at Dumbledore's house during the summer. Just to make sure your okay."

I did a double take. "Why would I be at Dumbledore's house during the summer? I live with my muggle relatives." A look of pure fury went across Madame Bones's face. "We'll talk about this later. For now, all I can tell you is that I don't think Dumbledore can be trusted. I will work on getting Sirius to be your guardian as soon as I can." And with that, I was pushed into the fire.

After stumbling out of the fire on the other end, I nearly ran into Dumbledore, who presumably, was going to floo back to see what was taking me so long. I made a quick not-so-sincere apology to him before rocketing off towards school on my firebolt. 

The rest of the day was normal. I filled my friends in on the past days events. How I "stumbled" upon scabbers when I was taking a night walk. I didn't tell them what Madame Bones told me though. I wasn't sure who I could trust now, and I didn't want to take the risk of having one of them go and blab something to Dumbledore. It just wasn't worth it.

Later, we all three of us went down to the great hall for dinner. It was just a normal dinner when the first owls appeared. They were all carrying a special evening edition Daily Prophet:

**SIRIUS BLACK DECLARED INNOCENT**

_by George Fibbs_

_Earlier today, much to the surprise of the public, Sirius Black, escapee of Azkaban Prison has been declared innocent based on voluntary veritaserum testing after one Harry Potter turned in Peter Pettigrew earlier today. Black, who just recently escaped the dementor's kiss on Hogwarts grounds says that the only thing that kept him sane through prison was the thought of his godson, Harry Potter. He plans to apply for guardianship, which, this reporter thinks the Ministry cannot deny. Even with 50 galleons for every day he was in prison, money cannot buy time. Harry Potter said when asked what his plans were for the summer that "he just wanted to spend some quality time getting to know his godfather" Our deepest regrets for his time in prison go out to Sirius Black._

I could only smile. Dumbledore was reading the paper as well. I assume that he wanted me to go back to Privet Drive again this year. "When he freezes over old man," I thought.

I was about to get up and leave when I note materialized on my paper. It was from Dumbledore. I didn't even have to read it. He wanted me in his office. Now.

I started the long walk to Dumbledore's office, already fingering my wand. I wasn't sure what he was going to try, but I didn't want to take any risks. I was half a second away from shouting _protego _if I heard _any_ spellfire.

After a good five minute jog I reached the headmaster's office. I was not in the mood to play the guessing game. Apparently, Dumbledore wasn't either, because the gargoyle leapt aside as I approached it.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," I said in my most polite voice, "and what would you like to talk about?"

"Ah good evening Harry," he said in a grandfatherly tone, "I would like to talk about your summer accommodations. I noticed in the article that both you and Sirius expressed an interest in spending the summer together. I am afraid, I can't let that happen. You see, the protection at the Dursleys is just…."

I cut him off, "you want me to spend the summer at the Durselys! Are you out of your mind! I will never go back there! And what authority do you have over me Professor! Oh, sure you're my 'magical guardian', but I am sure Madame Bones will have that revoked since you were supposed to be raising me this whole time! Not fucking muggles! The court is going to award guardianship to Sirius because that is who my parents wanted!" I ended my rant with a glare. I was so angry! Suddenly Dumbledore got a scared look on his face. I stormed out of the room, paying no attention to where I was going. I had no idea I was throwing off a blazing green aura, nor the magical shockwaves that emanated from me.

The Fat lady burst open after a quickly muttered password, and I stormed into the Gryffindor common room. I sat down beside Ron and Hermione still seething.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked. "Dumbeldore," was my simple response. Seeing their still confused faces I continued, "he wants me to go back to the Dursleys instead of staying with Sirius! When hell freezes over!" I shouted!

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. This was not going to be good. "Harry," Hermione said in a gentle tone, "you should listen to Dumbledore. He is the headmaster you know, not to mention the greatest wizard in modern times!" Ron nodded his head enthusiastically.

"And what authority does Dumbleodore have over me outside of school? None. Absolutely none. He cannot force me to do anything. The only thing he is in my life is my headmaster. What if Dumbledore told you not to go home ever again? Would you do it? Would you abandon your parents just because some school teacher told you too. Maybe you would, but I sure as hell wouldn't. Do you know what it is like to grow up and have no one care for you? To be called an ungrateful freak? No, you don't. Sirius is one of the few connections to my parents I have left. I am going to take the opportunity to get to know him. No one is going to stop me. Not even the oh-so-great-headmaster Dumbledore. Nor the people who I _thought_ were my friends." I ended my second rant in the last hour with standing up abruptly and walking away from my closest friends. At least we only had one more day left of Hogwarts. Tomorrow we would get our exams back, as well as finding our overall standing in the grade. I was hoping for the top spot. And right now, it would be a good slap in Hermione's face.

I was about to close the curtain around my bed in the boy's dormitory, when I noticed Hedwig was on the window ledge next to my bed holding a letter. I quickly opened the window and untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I am writing you now to tell you that I was awarded guardianship of you. Thank the lord Madame Bones had my back. I probably would have still gotten guardianship, but her on my side helped a lot. Someone from the Ministry should be there in the morning in the parents visiting entrance on the first floor at 8 to tell you and have you sign a paper saying you agree to me being your guardian. As of right now, I am in my family's old manor, but it is very dreary. I was thinking of buying an new plot of land, have the goblins ward it, and have us make a new Black manor. I have always wanted to build a house and this would give me a reason to appeal to the court to allow you to use magic for the summer._

_ -Sirius_

As I read the letter my heart jumped for joy! I was going to be able to spend the summer with Sirius. But there was Dumbledore to worry about. I needed was to get him out of the way. Then I had a bright idea. The person from the Ministry would be here at eight. I could meet him right at the visiting center and sign the papers before Dumbledore could stop me. But, I need another distraction for him first. So I wrote a letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ After talking to my friends about our argument in our office, I realized you were right. The protection offered by my aunts house is to great to give up. Can I please meet with you in your office at 8 tomorrow morning to sort out our differences?_

_ Thanks,_

_ Harry_

Smiling, I gave the letter to Hedwig and told her to give it to Professor Dumbledore. Nodding an affirmative she flew off into the night towards the headmaster's office. Smiling, I blew turned off the gas lamp next to my bed, and went to sleep.

The next morning was quite busy. I woke up at 7:15 and quickly got dressed. I opened a window and summoned a rock from the grounds. I stanched it from the air as it came hurtling towards Gryffindor Tower. I did some quick transfiguration and I had an exact replica of me. I dressed it in appropriate attire. I grabbed my books for the day and I was almost ready to be off.

You see, my plan was to send the transfigured Harry to Dumbledore's office, while I went to meet the person from the Ministry while hidden under the invisibility cloak. One quick animation later, and my transfigured self was on its way with me following closely behind while invisible. After exiting the common room, the fake me went further up the stairs, while the real me went downstairs towards the visitor's center, which was right next to the great hall.

It was 7:59 when I got to the visitor's center. My clone was two minutes away from getting to the headmaster's office. After making sure no one was around me, I opened the door and crept inside.

I was not a second late, for right as I shut the door the fireplace burst to life. I quickly shoved the cloak in my bag as the Ministry official walked out of the fireplace carrying a small packet of paper.

"Ah good. Glad you're here Mr. Potter. Saves me the time of going to track you down," the official said in a, well, official tone. I nodded. I really wanted to get this meeting moving. He handed me the papers and as I read them he explained to me what they meant. Satisfied, I signed the paper and handed it back to the official, and said, "Get these to the Ministry and hand them in fast. My headmaster doesn't want Sirius as my guardian and will do anything to stop you. Make haste."

Urged on by my words he told me, "You will get a confirmation from an owl within a half an hour of Mr. Black becomes your guardian." He leapt into the fire and said, "Ministry of Magic, Guardianship department" and disappeared.

Satisfied, I exited the room and made my way to the Great Hall, only to see Dumbledore sprinting down the stairs and was about to go into the visitor's center when he saw me entering the Great Hall. His eyes flashed with anger. I only smirked and stuck up my middle finger before entering.

I looked over my shoulder to see a flash of phoenix fire as Dumbledore, no doubt, headed to the Ministry to stop the guardianship from being approved. Too late, because as I was sitting down at the Gryffindor table with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a letter from the Ministry materialized in front of me. I quickly opened it:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We at the Ministry of Magic are pleased to be the first to inform you of the appointm_ent _of Sirius Black as your guardian due to your approval given this morning._

_ Rebecca Downey,_

_ Guardianship Department_

I smiled broadly. I would get to spend the summer with Sirius! Even though I had only met him for a short amount of time, it would be a hell of a lot better then spending the summer with my aunt and uncle.

Fred and George suddenly appeared over my shoulders. "What have your got there Harry?" one of them said. "That is an official Ministry letter George! I wonder what our ickle Harrykins has done this time!" said the other twin. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"For your information," I said in a mockingly snooty tone, "it is a letter informing me that Sirius Black is now my guardian! So no trouble! Except from Dumbledore of course!" At the teams confused expression I explained, "Dumbledore wants me to spend the summer with my muggle relatives again, but with Sirius as my guardian he can't do shit!" The team laughed at Dumbledore's misfortune and my luck as I told them how I, Harry Potter, a mere 3rd year student had tricked the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore. We laughed even harder when a seriously pissed off Dumbledore stormed into the hall like an angry little child. The glare he sent me only reinforced the idea that Dumbledore was a young child stuck in an old man's body.

All to soon it was time for classes, but we all agreed to meet on the Quidditch pitch for a pick up game and to each invite one person so we would each invite one person, thus we would have two teams. Before yesterday, I would have invited Ron. Now, I knew that I definitely wouldn't invite him. He wanted to be a follower of Dumbledore? He could go to hell for all I cared!

My first class, being transfiguration, was with McGonagall. All we would do in classes today is go over our exams.

"Good morning class," Professor McGonagall greeted us as we walked in the room. "Before you get your exams back I will tell you your overall standing in the class. Hermione was in the front row smirking confidently with Ron, whose face was the exact opposite. I was sitting with Susan Bones with a neutral expression on my face. With a wave of her wand McGonagall posted the standings in transfiguration on the chalkboard.

And everyone's jaws dropped. Because there, at the top of the list, was not Hermione Granger, but Harry Potter. Hermione was sitting in the front row with her jaw almost hitting the desk. After a second of trying to regain her composure, she added more embarrassment to herself by raising her hand and saying, "excuse me, Professor, I think you made some mistake with the standings of the class." After taking a hard glance at the board McGonagall replied, "no Ms. Granger, everything seems to be in order."

I have never seen Hermione so mad, not even when she stormed out of Divination. What she did surprised me though. She turned around and slapped me in the face. Well, at least, she tried to. I saw her hand coming and quickly brought up a shield which her hand rebounded off of.

"Ms. Granger" McGonagall said in a stern tone, "control yourself! I will not have that behavior in my classroom! Five points from Gryffindor!"

McGonagall proceeded to hand out our exams. I turned mine over and let a sigh of relief. I had gotten a 127% for my use of conjuration. After McGonagall went over the written part of the exam, she made a quick demonstration of the Transfiguration (making a teacup sprout legs and dance), I spent the rest of class talking to Susan Bones. She spent the rest of the class flirting and showing me the barest hint of cleavage, most likely intentional, but who was I not to look when I could? We talked about Quidditch too. Apparently she was a great seeker, but by second year, Cedric had already secured his spot as the Hufflepuff seeker. As we exited the class I called after her, "Hey Susan! Do you want to come for a pick up game of Quidditch after dinner?" She seemed surprised, and only nodded her head in response before walking away with her friend Hannah Abbott.

Next, we had Potions, which went about the same as Transfiguration. I got the top spot for the class, as well as a 99.9 % as my overall grade. Somehow, Snape managed to dock a point, but I could live with almost perfect.

The rest of the classes continued the same way, with me getting the top spot, as well as a 100% or above, except for Herbology, which I despised. I found it very boring, so I only got a 97% and second place for the class, with Neville getting first. I wasn't going to be mad, Neville deserved it.

There was also the fact of me getting top spot for Runes and Arithmancy. I couldn't sign up for the class in time, so I went to each of the Professors and asked to do independent study. Neither were against it, so I studied the runes and their practical application as well as Arithmancy, which was basically just like muggle math. I found a much better way to solve equations in a muggle math book. You see, you had all the numbers you wanted your spell to equal, but you needed to find out what your spell equaled numerically. I always had the spell equal "x". For a low level spell it was x*2=3.375, so I just divided x*2 by 2 which leaves just x. And then I divided 3.375 by 2 which gave me what x equals. There were many different numbers you equation could equal. Infinite possibilities actually. So I bested Hermione in a class I didn't even take. How is that for a self esteem destroyer?

Finally, dinner came and everyone very much enjoyed the leaving feast and finally it was time for the Quidditch match!

A/N: To the readers, I have decided to have a romance in this story. One possible pairing that I have set up is Harry/Susan. Another could be Harry/Katie bell. Or do you want Harry/Katie then Harry/Susan. Or Harry/Susan then Harry/Katie. Or do you want Harry/Susan/Katie? Or completely different **FEMALE** characters. (I am not going to right slash. Harry just doesn't seem like that kind of guy to me)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On our trek to the Quidditch pitch, everyone set about trying to find out the teams. After much debate, one team there was, Wood as keeper, Fred and Lee Jordan as beaters, Katie, Alicia, and I as chasers, and Susan as the seeker. The other team was Terry Boot as keeper, George and Justin Finch-Fletchley as beaters, Angelina, Anthony Goldstein, and Roger Davies as chasers, and Cedric Diggory as their seeker.

You see, when we were figuring out positions, Cedric automatically said he wanted to be seeker. I knew Susan wanted to be one so I forfeited my spot to her. The only position left where I stood a chance was chaser, so, I went there. We had Ernie Macmillan as our referee. He tossed up the quaffle and the game began.

I used the acceleration of the firebolt to snatch the quaffle right from Angelina's finger tips. I swerved around Roger, and then I had a somewhat clear path to the goal. I pushed the firebolt to its max, rushing towards a now terrified Terry Boot. I pulled my broom up sharply causing a bludger to narrowly miss me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Angelina racing towards me. With no other open players, I threw the quaffle, but I added a nearly unnoticeable spin to it. Terry was preparing to catch the quaffle when suddenly the ball went in the other direction and straight into the hoop. Score one for Potter.

It turns out, I should have been chaser, not seeker. Wood was cursing my name (jokingly) for hiding my skills from him. As of right now, we were up 220 to 70. We could not let the other team score a goal. If they did, then Cedric caught the snitch, we would loose. If Susan caught the snitch right now, the game would go into a sudden death where there would only be 2 players per team and 2 hoops at each end of the pitch. We had already called a time out and to decide that Susan should catch the snitch regardless. As of right now, I was rocketing towards one end of the pitch quaffle in hand with Katie and Alicia on either side of me.

"Alicia catch," I called, saying the opposite of what I meant. I tossed the quaffle off to Katie while two of the other teams chasers went to cover Alicia, while Angelina kept heading straight at me. I swerved a bit, blocking her path and allowing Katie to get past her safely. The other two chasers, having now realized they had been fooled, raced after Katie. I went below Katie, and a little bit back and called, "drop!" After a quick glance Katie dropped the quaffle into my awaiting hands as Anthony and Roger closed in on her. I threw the quaffle with all my might towards the open goal…and then the whistle blew. Just before the quaffle was going to go through the hoop, the whistle blew, signaling that someone had caught the snitch. "Dear god please say Susan caught it! I do not want to have a sudden death. While it could suddenly bring you victory, it could suddenly bring you death.

I spun my broom slowly in mid-air to see Susan holding the snitch triumphantly, winning us the match 370-70. Not a bad game at all.

After changing out of our Quidditch robes, I made my way up to the castle with Katie and Susan. Katie was, acting surprisingly flirty, and I noticed that she had unbuttoned her blouse quite a bit, exposing a lot of skin.

Recently, girls have given me a lot more attention. Not that I am complaining, but I find it weird when girls who have never spared me a second glance before now are looking at me like I'm some piece of meat!

After making the long walk up to Gryffindor tower, and departing with Susan at the foot of the stairs, I made my way up the boy's staircase and fell asleep in my bed at Hogwarts for the last time for three months.

I woke up 10 hours later, sore from Quidditch last night. "Tempus," I muttered, only to discover that it was 9:55. The train leaves Hogwarts at eleven! And I still had to pack my trunk!

"Shit shit shit," I muttered as I crawled out of bed, put on some oversized jeans, and an equally oversized t-shirt. I really needed to do some shopping this summer. Sirius would probably be happy to let me.

"I wish my trunk would just pack itself," I thought. I irritably waved my hand trying to force my clothes into my trunk from a distance. I knew something was up when I felt a slight pull in the pit of my stomach, and clothes started flying through the air, folding themselves up, and plopping down neatly in my trunk. All I could do was stare. "I think that was wandless magic," I thought, "I _have_ to read up on that during the summer. Practice would help too."

Now, having plenty of time, I hopped in the shower to clean up before going down to breakfast. I shrunk my trunk with a quick _reducio,_ and slipped it in my pocket. After double checking that I hadn't left anything behind, I made my way to the Great Hall. After putting a notice-me-not on Ron's chessboard, of course. I was smiling the whole walk down to breakfast.

Breakfast proved to be very interesting. First, Ron and Hermione tried to sit next to me. I moved away and sat inbetween Katie and Oliver.

All through breakfast I kept glancing up at the Headmaster. He hadn't talked to me about going to my aunt and uncles since Sirius was declared my guardian. He normally wasn't one to give up so quick so I had a feeling he has something else up his sleeve.

After much eating of delicious food (which I had first used several spells to make sure it wasn't contaminated) I spent the rest of the time talking to my newly acquired best friends, the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I don't get why I only considered them just a team before. I realized they were great friends too. Fred and George were brilliant with pranks and a hell of a good laugh too. Oliver had that good tactical brain which contributed to his being great at giving advice. Angelina was really smart, and could help you out if you had a homework problem, while Katie and Alicia were good with the social aspect. They could stop a rumor or get one going in the famous Hogwarts rumor mill.

While Fred and George were talking about an elaborate prank they once played on Ron, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter next to my plate. I was somewhat confused at who would send me a letter now of all times, but once I saw the Black Family Seal, I knew I couldn't be from anyone else but Sirius. I quickly tore the letter open and read:

_Harry_

_ The necklace inside is a portkey. Should you be in danger, I want you to say "activate" and it will take you to our temporary place of residence._

_ Sirius_

Just as I was about to grab the necklace and burn the letter I felt it slipping out of my grip. I tried to hold onto the letter, but it was in vain. I saw the letter flying towards Dumbledore at top speed and in one last desperate attempt to stop him from getting my portkey and thus knowing where I would be staying I quickly drew my wand and shouted, "incendio!" A huge stream of flames leaped out of my wand and quickly caught up with the letter and burnt it to a crisp, leaving nothing behind

"That, headmaster," I said in a very pissed off tone, "is called theft. Or at least, attempted theft." I stormed from the Great Hall leaving chaos in my wake.

I expanded my trunk, took my firebolt out of it, and shrunk the trunk again. I had some frustration to get rid of and there is no other way to vent frustration then going 150 miles per hour ten thousand feet high.

I jumped onto my broom, and immediately went straight up in the air, soaring high above all the towers, through clouds, until all I could see of Hogwarts was a little dot on the shore of a lake. I after a bit of zooming around and I had successfully vented my anger, I took out my wand and said, "tempus." It was 11:05. "Shit" I muttered and I zoomed off towards Hogsmead station only to see the bright red Hogwarts Express turn aound the bend in the distance.

I quickly accelerated going to my max speed. I swerved around the bend and saw I had a straight line to follow for a good couple of miles. "Good," I thought, and I sped up, going faster than I have ever before, and I was only barely gaining on them. Then, I found my opportunity. The track had to bend in a little with the shore, where I could just go straight across the water. I flattened my self on my broom and shot across the water. I was about to land on the back of the caboose, where there was a little landing platform, when Draco Malfoy walked out with his goons. Just another thing to add on what contributed to the being a shitty day.

"Hey everyone look it's Potter! Look at him desperately chasing the train! Lets help him, right boys?" said the oh-so-annoying Draco Malfoy. I heard a chorus of "pertificus totalus," and only barely managed to put up a shield in time. I cast several blasting hexes which sent Crabbe and Goyle flying deep into the compartment, leaving me with only Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy to deal with, arguably the better duelers of the foursome, but I bet I could take them.

I summoned a rock, and then banished it in their general direction. It hit Nott in the crotch and he went into a fetal position. I shot off a stunner before shielding and blocking a…chair…Malfoy threw at me. I banished the chair back at him, and purposely missed, causing him to disregard it. Then, I transfigured it into a hippogriff, and sent a compulsion to attack Malfoy. His mistake was turning his back on me to deal with the hippogriff attacking him. I hit him in the back with a stunner and he hit the floor, out cold. A quick _finite _later, and all that was left was a chair. I walked casually down the train until I found a rather cramped compartment with the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, Susan, Cedric, and Terry in it.

"Where have you been," asked a rather curious Oliver. I only smiled in response. "I'll tell you in a sec'," I replied, "but first, lets get some room in here. Haven't any of you here heard of an expansion spell?" I twirled my wand in a circle above my had and said, "engorgio," causing the compartment to expand by a tenfold. Life was good.

"So, where have you been Harry?" Oliver asked again, still a little flustered that a third year had thought to expand the compartment and not him.

I smiled again. "Well, you see, I sorta missed the train and I had to ride my broom pretty fast to catch up with it. Then, as I was about to board the train I got attacked by Malfoy and his goons and I had to duel them…." I continued on to describe my duel with Malfoy, and I ended with, "…and then I lost my virginity!"

Everone's jaws dropped. "You _what?_" Katie said in a bewildered voice. "With who?" she asked. Everyone's face in the compartment were in equal surprise. I sighed. "You guys are great friends, but sometimes your so fucking gullible!" I exclaimed, only somewhat jokingly. Everyone laughed. Life was good with my new friends.

For the second time that day, an owl that I could now presume belonged to Sirius, flew towards me. I opened the window, untied the letter, and sent the owl on its way. Opening the letter, I read:

_Harry,_

_ Enclosed is your license to use magic during the summer. I figured it would be best if you had it as soon as possible. To activate the license tap it with your wand. I'll be on the far right side of the platform._

_ Sirius_

I quickly tapped the license with my wand and watched as my wand glowed for a second, before returning to normal.

"What's that Harry?" one twin asked. I smiled, and then replied, "a license to perform magic this summer." That was followed by a chorus of "What!" and "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"How'd you get it Harry?" asked a confused Oliver, "I thought that those things were supposed to be next to impossible to get!"

I smiled once again and said, "right now, the government wants to please Sirius as much as possible. Giving me a license to do magic will make Sirius happy. All they needed was a reason, which, in this case, was building a new Black manor. So now, everyone's happy."

After many promises to write, as well as to get together over the summer, we all parted our separate ways. I started walking towards Sirius at the end of the platform, who had his back turned to me, and was talking to Amelia Bones, Susan's guardian. I was about to tap my godfather on the shoulder when I felt like I was grabbed with a hook right behind my naval, and suddenly, I wasn't at Platform 9 ¾ anymore. Instead, I slammed into the all to familiar land of number four Privet drive. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. I noticed containing wards pop up around the yard. _Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well I have decided on the pairing it will be some hopping around a bit in the next year-ish but it will finally end on….naw im not ganna tell THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!

Chapter 4

Thankfully, I wasn't as screwed as Dumbledore intended me to be. Having a wand that I was actually able to use outside of school was very helpful. Within no time I went down to the basement, cast a sound suppressing ward so the Dursley's wouldn't hear the racket I was about to make before aiming my wand at the wall and saying, "reducto," putting as much power as I could behind the curse as I could. There was a huge explosion, lots of dust. Once the dust cleared, I was surprised at my handiwork, which created a crater 15 feet deep and 6 feet wide. I continued blasting my way through the dirt until I blasted right into the sewer tunnel, which was surprisingly large. I cast a quick _reparo_ which sealed up the gaping hole in the Dursley's basement, as well as the hole in the sewer wall. Unfortunately, there was no place to walk except right in the sewage water. Thankfully, I had my broom, so I quickly enlarged my trunk, took out my broom, shrunk the trunk, and sped off down the long dark tunnel with only my wand to light the way, which, arguably, was a decent light. After going for an hour in the sewer, I deemed it safe to come out, so I blasted a hole in the top of the sewer, flew out, and repaired it. I stuck out my wand and called for the Knight Bus. I was going to be visiting the Ministry of Magic, and Dumbledore wasn't going to like the results.

I took the relatively short, but very bumpy Knight Bus ride to the Leaky Cauldron, before taking the floo from there to the Ministry of Magic. Somehow, I managed to stay upright on the other side.

I quickly got my wand checked and went through the golden gates of the Atrium, and took the lifts to the Magical Law Enforcement.

I sprinted out of the lifts, dodging people while I followed the Magical Law Enforcement signs. Luck was on my side today because I was not looking at any of the office doors. Thankfully, I decided to look at one, and the plaque said "Amelia Bones, Director of the Magical Law Enforcement". I heard voices inside, but I knocked anyways. The voices suddenly stopped, but I heard Madame Bone's voice say, "Come in!" I slowly opened the door to see the three people I was looking for: Madame Bones, Sirius Black, and Albus Fucking Dumbledore. All looked surprised to see me.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, "where have you been?" I glared at Dumbledore and replied, "Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. And there is only one person in the world that wanted me there and had the means to do it. The ever so great Albus Dumbledore." I finished my rant with more than a little sarcasm.

"Why Harry, I would never do such a thing," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone, "and even if I did, how do you think you can prove it? All the teachers saw me at Hogwarts all day long. Now how could I have kidnapped you and placed you at Privet Drive?" He smiled and I glared. He was right. There was no way I could prove it. The court could only suggest using veritaserum in a murder trial. Otherwise, the suspected criminal had to approve of the use of veritaserum. Dumbledore would never consent to that. In one last desperate attempt I looked at Madame Bones, who shook her head and said, "I already checked you for magical residue. Whoever put the portkey on you," she glanced at Dumbledore, "made sure to clean up after themselves."

After one last glare at Dumbledore, Sirius got up from his chair and said, "hey pronglet! We best be going! It was nice talking to you again Amelia. You and Susan have to join us for dinner sometime! Activate!" On Sirius's last word I felt a hook behind my navel and suddenly I was in the same whirlwind that took me to Privet drive. Only this time, I landed in a dark, gloomy, and very old house. This would promise to be interesting.

Half an hour later and lots of cleaning spells, the sitting room, the kitchen, and two bedrooms were clean. We would be staying here until we found a piece of property on which we were going to build our house on. As of right now, we were looking over magical photos of hundreds of pieces of property near magically populated areas. Then, I found the perfect piece of property.

It was 30 acres of land in a huge open field. Nearby were several prestigious wizarding families houses such as the Bones's, the Longbottom's, and other minor ones such as the Lovegood's and the Weasley's. That wasn't good, but we could easily keep the Weasley's out with wards. The property included a large lake with a island in the middle. That had tons of options. We could make an awesome Quidditch pitch, or some sort of secret building…I know the secret building sounds childish, but given that I never really had a childhood, I decided to cash in now.

"Hey Sirius," I said to my godfather who was busy poring over land deeds, looking for the perfect one. When he looked up at me I continued, "I think I found a good one," and pushed it over to him. A smile came quickly to his face and, without any further discussion, went over to the floo to floo the realtor in charge of that piece of property.

Not ten minutes later and Sirius and I were hopping through the floo to a little makeshift fireplace (which was there to allow people to travel to the property easily) to meet the realtor.

We got an extensive tour of the grounds, showing us the lake and the island, the woods, as well as the ideal place to build our house. I already had plans to make a stone wall all around the property to give something for the wards to be based off of. A wall can go a long way in wards, so long as it is more than a couple feet high. Any more than that and it wouldn't matter, unless you wanted to make an impression. After some negotiating, Sirius signed a contract for buying the property for 125,000 galleons or 625,000 pounds. For a piece of property like this, not a bad deal at all. By the time all was said and done, it was seven o'clock. We quickly set up a tent to stay for awhile, and I was amazed at what I saw inside. There was a full kitchen, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, as well as a sitting room. While I was walking around the tent amazed, my stomach growled.

Sirius could barely cook, but with my time at the Dursley's home, I could cook amazingly well. Within no time I had lasagna prepared and going in the oven. Unfortunately, it had an hour left to cook, so we spent that time starting to make blueprints for our house. We decided we wanted it to be fairly large, so we started making the general out line of the house. Then, we made 14 bedroom suites (which included two master suites). Each normal suite consisted of a bathroom, a bedroom, and a walk in closet. The bathroom had a somewhat large, but still very luxurious, bathtub, as well as a shower to go along with the standard sink and toilet. The bedroom had a queen sized bed, a fireplace, a sitting area, and a desk. The walk in closet had a bunch of racks for clothes, but nothing special. Each room was lined up along the east side of the house, and had a secret passage to the library, directly below them. Both master bedrooms were the same, except with a king sized bed, a bigger bathroom and bathtub, and a separate room as a study. The rest of the house consisted of five other bedrooms, which just had a double bed, a regular closet, and a connected bathroom with a shower. The main floor was the library, the kitchen, and the sitting room. The basement we are making into a training room with a dueling strip, a ring for sword fighting/fist fights, and a shooting range. The third floor is going to be an "experiment" room, which would also consist of a potions lab

Out on the grounds were having a garage connected with an underground tunnel and a long driveway to the wall at the edge of the property. The driveway would be lined with trees every once in awhile. At the back of the house were going to have a large greenhouse, which opened up into a outdoor garden. We're making a Quidditch pitch, standard professional size. On the shore of the lake, we are going to dump a bunch of sand from the Bahamas onto it, making a beach.

After all the planning, it was eleven o' clock. Sirius and I had already had the lasagna. Tired, I bade Sirius goodnight and went off to bed.

The next morning, Sirius and I first went to his old family home and grabbed all the books and other valuables. We put aside the books on magical construction, as well as books with spells in it. While Sirius had gone out to order our building supplies I looked over some of the construction books.

Magical construction, was very basic. There is one spell for digging (_infodio)_, the mortar charm for keeping bricks together (_letalis)_, the levitation (_wingardium leviosa)_ spell for lifting, the unbreakable charm (infragilis) for durability, and support charms (suffrago) which will hold your piece of wood or brick in any way you want it.

The rest of the time Sirius was gone, I looked in spell books for sufficient battle spells. I liked _reducto_, because it could cause a significant amount of damage, yet it was still considered _light_. I found a bunch of really nasty spells such as a spell the gouges a person's eyeballs out, or another book with torture spells in it. I was about to give up when I found an amazing spell book full of not well known spells. I found _subvertio _which was the equivalent of setting a grenade off in someone's body. The cool part was that while it could be easily blocked, the spell is nearly invisible. If I could get down nonverbal casting down, people could not even realize that I was casting a spell at all. There was a powerful cutting spell, _sectum, _which, conveniently looked exactly like the killing curse. Deciding I might as well practice some of the spells I just learned, I went outside.

First I practiced the one for digging. First I had to place my wand on the ground and say the incantation, "infodio." Then, I had to trace the area in which I wanted to dig. After finishing tracing, I had to cast the incantation, "profundus" and then state how deep I wanted it. Following the instructions very carefully, I was very happy when I had a square hole twelve meters deep. This was going better than I expected.

I already knew I could cast the levitation spell, but I decided to practice it along with the unbreakable charm. I first cast the incantation for the unbreakable charm (which is infragilis) on a teacup. Then I used _wingardium leviosa _to lift it up several hundred meters in the air. After I decided it was high enough, I canceled the spell. It smashed into the ground, imbedding itself six inches below the ground, but it was still intact. I cast several reducto curses at it and it still had no effect. I cast sectum at it several times and there wasn't even a scratch. After I cast subvertio it flew back thirty feet, but still remained intact.

I played around with the support charm for a little bit by conjuring a pole, let it fall a little, then cast the charm. I found that while I could still damage the pole itself, it could not be tipped over.

Seeing Sirius wasn't back to the tent yet, I decided to practice some of my spells. I conjured some dummies and set them up about fifty feet away from me. First, I cast _reducto_ with as much power as I could muster into one spell. The spell rocketed across the empty field and ripped off the ballistic dummy's head. Smiling, I moved onto the next dummy. I shot of a quick series of _septums _and watched with fascination as my dummy was cut into pancakes. That would be very lethal. If only it was legal to do it to old Dumbledore. My animosity had begun for him once I found out he had left me at the Dursley's in the first place. Then once again when he made me go back to the Dursley's after first and second year. My hatred increased when I continually got into serious danger in "the safest place in Britain!" There was the end of first year, the constant threat of the basilisk on everyone in second year, as well as my battle with the basilisk. Then there was me getting attacked by the dementors during the Quidditch game, as well as being confronted by a felon (who wasn't really guilty, but there was another one there who was!) Who the hell knew what would happen next! I bet I would get attacked by a fucking dragon next! In my anger, I cast _subvertio _and heard a gasp as the dummy exploded in little chunks of ballistic gel. I heard a gasp from behind me and I spun around with the explosion hex that I had just used on my lips, to see the awestruck face of Sirius Black.

After realizing Sirius wasn't an intruder, I lowered my wand and quickly demonstrated the construction spells, as well as the two new battle spells. He had come in time to see the last battle spell. By the time all was said and done, it was noon and time for lunch.

We quickly ate a couple of sandwiches while going over the revised blueprints of our house from the architect company. Sirius had also gone to Gringotts to get the order for wards in. The first thing we made was the wall around the property. After using _engorgio _to make the bricks larger, we banished them one by one to the edge of the property. This is when we realized we would need help. "I'll go out again to get a house elf," Sirius said. He was almost to the door when I thought of the perfect idea. "Hey wait! I already know one who would be more than happy to help. So I called for my trusty friend, Dobby. "Dobby?" I said. A loud crack announced his arrival.

After explaining to Dobby that we needed help to build our house, he quickly agreed with many, "yes Harry Potter sir," or, "Dobby would be most honored Harry Potter sir!"

So, we tried making the wall again, with much more success. Dobby was like a man…er…elf possessed. Dobby and I were banishing the bricks while Sirius was using his firebolt (he had gotten one when he got me one) and performing the mortar spell _letalis _to stick our bricks together. Within 20 minutes the wall was finished, minus a place to put a gate, which Sirius already had on order and was going to come later today. We estimated it would take about a week and a half to build and furnish, which would be June 30th. Sirius, being Sirius, wanted to have it done in a week, so he said to Dobby, "hey Dobby, can you get all your house elf friends to help us finish our house? I'll give you each a galleon a day! And as an extra incentive I'll give you a sock for every elf you bring back!" The last part was my idea, but it was to much of a good idea to not use. It worked well, because Dobby disappeared faster than I have ever seen him before.

Twenty minutes later, Dobby returned with fifteen house elves. That was certainly unexpected. We showed them the blueprints and where they could get supplies. They already had their own house elf equivalent of the construction spells. While they started building the house, Sirius and I went out to look for furniture and other accessories, as well as to meet the goblins to talk more about warding.

First we went to Hank's Furniture in Diagon Alley, where we got all of our beds, couches, bookshelves, and other common household appliances. We grabbed a bunch of books from Flourish and Blotts, as well before heading to Gringotts. We weren't there for long. We just went over the ward scheme and such before heading out to muggle London to get electronic appliances.

The place is right outside Diagon Alley and owned by a squib. He had invented a potion which would make electronics impervious to the damage magic does on it. You could still do things like flicking your wand to ignite the stove and such. We left the store with our money bags lighter and our magically expanded bags heavier. We bought all the common kitchen appliances like a fridge, a microwave, an oven, and a stove. We also bought other household appliances like lights as well as a hot water heater and a air conditioner as well as a heater. The last electronics we bought were toys. Sirius and I both got laptops that were hooked up to a satellite that the squib had made a launched by himself with the help of a wizard, without the government finding out. It was disguised as an asteroid orbiting earth. There were several of tem so we could get lightening fast internet anywhere in the world for only fifteen knuts a month. Talk about a deal. We also got i-pods, and speakers that could be controlled by our i-pods. One set of speakers per room.

When we got back to our land, it was already eleven o'clock. When we left, all that was done was the wall. Now, almost eleven hours later, the gate was put on, there was a cobblestone drive way, all the outside walls were up, and windows. The elves were currently working on the shingling the roof, with a few doing the insulation. We put our new supplies down by the tent and stared. They were doing this fast. All they would need time wise is tomorrow if they kept up this pace!

Within an hour they already had the roof and the insulation done thanks to magic. They were just about to start the drywall when Sirius and I stopped them and told them to go to bed, which they did, reluctantly. Tomorrow Sirius and I would go out and buy carpet and cars. "cool cars" according to Sirius. This summer was getting more and more exciting.

A/N: THANK YOU to everyone again! This story is a lot more popular then I expected it to be! please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well thank you all for the reviews! More would be nice! Enjoy

Chapter 5

Sirius and I got up the next day at ten o' clock, had a quick breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, and sausage, before heading out to see how far the elves had gotten. Needless to say, we were amazed.

The roof was done, the house was insulated and had all of our appliances waiting to be installed, and elves were efficiently painting the house inside and out. Now all Sirius and I had to do was buy some carpet, wood for the floors, and some tiles and we would be ready to go.

We returned and hour later with the flooring and our house was almost finished. Dobby had elves go out to get plants and the garden looked amazing! Plus the garden was completely independent. It had sprinklers timed to go off after a certain period of time without rain, the mulch was charmed to renew itself every two months. Plus there was a magical anti-weed spray in the water which will suppress weeds in the area that it is sprayed for up to three weeks. I looked towards the lake and looked in awe at our brand new Quidditch stadium. It didn't have the sheer number of seats like the one at Hogwarts but the actual pitch was at the exact measurements of a professional field. While the house elves were adding the last finishing touches to the house, Sirius and I unloaded our new cars into our garage. They were amazing.

I had a nice Harley Davidson for my motorcycle. Sirius already had it charmed up just like his. This was going to be a fun way to fly. There's a little lever on the side which will let it rise through the air. Once you were a good seventy feet off the ground, you could ignore the letter and just lean to tell the bike where to go. Besides my bike, and Sirius's bike, we had two other sports cars, each with the same capabilities of the bikes. All the cars could turn invisible with the push of a button. Thank god that I remembered the loophole in the enchanting muggle items law. Otherwise Sirius and I would be in deep trouble.

I quickly hopped on my motorcycle and zoomed out of the garage and into the air. It was great to be in the sky again. I was doing flips and other cool moves when I saw a mob of red heads making their way towards the front gate, presumably to meet their new neighbors. This was not going to be good. I left Hogwarts with Ron and me on bad terms. I was not seeking to repair them. I quickly sped of towards the garage to alert Sirius of the Weasley's presence. We both hopped onto our motorcycles under the guise that we were just going out for a ride.

We made it to the gate just as the Weasley's were. "HARRY," Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "what on earth are you doing here? You should be at your aunt and uncles like Headmaster Dumbledore said! Sirius Black you irresponsible moron! I can't believe you! You should kno…" she continued on with her rant while Sirius and I exchanged looks. I gave him a quick nod, along with a smile. Sirius just smirked mischievously back. With a snap of his fingers he flexed the now installed wards from Gringotts and sent Mrs. Weasley flying before landing 300 feet away. I was getting murderous glares from both Ron and Percy. "You two," I said, pointing my now drawn wand at Percy and Ron, "are not welcome here. Get lost before we do the same thing to you that we did to your mother. Arthur, I don't want to put stress on your marriage. Your welcome to stay, but I will completely understand if you don't want to. The same thing applies to you three," I said, nodding at Fred, George, and Ginny. Fred, George, and Ginny were the only ones to stay. I really couldn't blame Arthur. He just didn't have a choice.

Now there was an awkward silence to break. Sirius, being Sirius, knew just how to break it. "Who wants to play Quidditch," he said in a happy tone. Ginny, Fred, and George all bolted for the broom shed which Sirius had stocked with numerous Nimbus 2000s, while Sirius and I dropped out bikes off at the Garage and flew our firebolts to the Quidditch pitch. We were just warming up when I saw a big group of people headed for the gates of our houses. Sirius and I quickly headed for the gates to talk with our new neighbors.

"Harry," Susan shouted when she saw me, "you live here? Oh my gosh that's awesome!" We greeted the Longbottoms, the strange Lovegood family, as well as the Diggorys. After ten minutes or so of small talk, everyone left save Susan, Cedric, Neville and Luna. Realizing we could almost have two full Quidditch teams, I quickly made some floo calls and within minutes Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Hannah Abbott were over ready to play. I barely knew Hannah, but she was a good friend of Susan, and apparently, an excellent beater. So the teams were split up with one team Oliver as keeper, Katie, Luna, and I as chasers, Fred and Hannah as beaters, and Susan as seeker. The other team consisted of Sirius as keeper, because he used to be a keeper for the Appleby Arrows, Angelina, Alicia, and Ginny as chasers, George and Neville as beaters, and Cedric as their seeker. After some warming up, and much arrogant talk from Sirius who was saying I wouldn't be able to get a shot past him. Unfortunately, I had to agree. Sirius was considered one of the best keepers of his time. The famous Irish team couldn't get past him when he was at the top of his game. The best we would be able to do is stop the other team from getting to Wood and pray to god that Susan would catch the Snitch. But now, we had a game to play, and I wasn't going to just give up. I had a bunch of tricks up my sleeves.

When the magically enchanted quaffle burst up into the air I was the first to grab it, and then had to quickly swerve to avoid Angelina. I saw Ginny swerving towards me to knock the quaffle out of my hands. I let her come and at the last second did a sloth grip roll, which was normally intended to dodge bludgers, but, at the speed Ginny was going, I considered her a bludger. She barely missed me and went flying into the stands landing with a _thump_. I urged my firebolt faster as I saw Alicia and Angelina gaining on me. Katie cut them off and I quickly passed to Luna, who passed back to me just as I entered the scoring zone. I started to throw the ball, judging Sirius's reaction. He zoomed towards the far left post, which was the one I was aiming at. Seeing this, I added a little extra spin, just before I released it, as I had done at school. Sirius smirked as he thought the ball would come right into his awaiting hands. His look of glee turned into one of horror as the ball started rocketing in the other direction. Sirius just sat there on his broom, stunned for a few seconds before going to retrieve the quaffle. He quickly tossed it to Alicia, who sped off down the field. She had to swerve drastically to avoid getting clobbered by a bludger hit from Susan. While she was still in shock, I quickly snatched the quaffle from her and sped off in the other direction. I looked around, and to my dismay, none of the other chasers from my team were near, and Alicia was gaining fast. In a desperate attempt to score, I threw the quaffle ahead of me, did a flip in the air to gain momentum, and kicked the quaffle right into an empty hoop. The shot was to fast for Sirius to even judge where it was going. This was going to be a good day.

An hour and a half later, I had made thirty shots at Sirius. Seventeen got in. In contrast, the other chasers had taken six. None of them got in. Four of them Oliver had blocked effortlessly, and two of them I had just narrowly blocked. Most of the scores I had made were like my first one. I waited for the last second and decided weather or not to spin. Take my third shot for example. Sirius was expecting the spin this time so he didn't go where I was aiming. Fortunately, I saw that, so I didn't add the spin. Now the score was one-hundred-seventy to zero. Luna and Katie had given up hope of getting a shot, so they just tried to make my shot as easy as they could. I heard a gasp behind me and I spun around to see Cedric diving for the snitch. Susan wasn't far behind him, but had no hope of catching up. She new this. So, she _jumps off her broom_ sails past Cedric, and snatches the snitch from his fingers. I rocketed off as she plummeted towards the ground. I urged my broom faster and faster. I wasn't going to be able to make it. I didn't have my wand on me, but I tried it anyways. I reached into my magical core and said, "Accio!" Amazingly, it worked, for she came shooting towards me and landed softly on my broom. "I caught the snitch!" she said smiling. I only laughed in response.

After the match Sirius and I gave everyone a tour of the house and grounds, before going to the kitchen to enjoy butterbeer and other sweets. Sirius was remarking on my Quidditch skills the whole time. "We _have _to hook you up with a team!" he said, and he rushed off to call his old school friend Mark McClain to have him watch today's match via pensive. Mark McClain was the Captain of the Ballycastle Bats, the second best team in the British and Ireland league, second only to the Montrose Magpies. They were a very close second and apparently in need of a new chaser for the coming season. That would be very nice to get a spot on the Bats. I had read up on Quidditch careers and the standard starting amount was 1.5 million galleons a year. According to Sirius, I could get more. Just to put that into perspective, Hogwarts, which is considered an expensive school, costs one-thousand five-hundred galleons, and the majority of witches and wizards make seven thousand galleons. My trust vault had about sixty thousand galleons in it.

After an hour or so of hanging around and chatting, everyone gradually filtered out and went home until there was only Katie, Susan, and I left. There was a bit of an awkward silence in which we all just quietly sat there, exchanging glances. "Well," Susan mumbled, "I best be off. See you later Harry! You too Katie." And with a whirl of green flames she disappeared through the fireplace. I turned to talk to Katie when suddenly I was pounced on and pushed against the wall. I was about to push the attacker off when I realized it was Katie. And she was kissing me. I just stood there, shocked. After getting a grip of myself somewhat, I started to kiss back. And boy did it feel good.

I have now come to the conclusion that kissing was one of the best activities that ever existed, and Katie was certainly a good kisser. We were just starting to get into it when we heard someone clear their throat.

Katie leapt back immediately, and went as red as a tomato. Sirius, the one that had intruded on our snogging session, was laughing. I glared at him. "Well it was good to see you Katie. We should get together again soon. You should probably leave now, before things get bloody." I said as I glared at Sirius. She smiled, gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before discreetly slipping a note into my pocket. I'll read it later, away from the prying eyes of the dog, which also goes by the name of Sirius Black. Katie hopped into the fireplace and vanished in a swirl of green flames.

"Well that was interesting," Sirius said with a smile on his face. I was about to banish him across the room when I noticed someone behind him. My jaw dropped. It was Mark McClain. I could not believe my eyes. My jaw dropped even more when I saw what looked like a contract in his hands.

I quickly recovered and said to Mark, "Good evening. I'm Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you." Mark smiled and shook my hand and said, "The pleasure is all mine Harry. I saw your ability as a chaser. I think you can lead our team to finally trounce the Montrose Magpies-may they burn in hell. We'll look over the contract you would be signing should you choose to join the team tonight. For the next day, at least, you will join the team at practice from seven to nine. Then, if we find you acceptable, which I'm sure we will, we can sign the contract that night.

After a grueling hour, I got an exact idea of what this would be like. I would have to attend practices Mondays and Fridays every week, as well as keeping up a decent physical workout every day. All I had to do was take a muscle building potion every day, do two hundred crunches, not necessarily consecutively, one hundred push ups, not necessarily consecutively, sixty pull ups, not necessarily consecutively, and lift weights for twenty minutes in the morning and twenty minutes at night. I was also required to take a nutrient potion at every meal. I was also required to have a press conference after every match, as well as having an interview every month. My jaw nearly fell of my head when I heard how much I would be making my first season. Two million galleons with a hundred thousand galleon increase for every year I played for them. On top of that, for every game we won, I would get five hundred galleons. If we won the England and Ireland Quidditch league I would get a five hundred thousand galleon bonus. If we won this, we would go on to the European Quidditch league matches. For every game we won in that I would get seven hundred galleons, and if we proceeded to win the European national championship, we would get a seven-hundred fifty thousand galleon bonus. That was a _hell_ of a lot of money. "See you tomorrow Harry!" Mark said before using the floo to get to his house. After having a quick and late supper, I went to my room and crashed.

The next day Sirius woke me up at 6:30. I quickly got up, had a small breakfast of eggs, hopped in the shower to wash off the grime from yesterday, and grabbed my firebolt before jumping through the floo and saying, "the bat's training field," before shooting through the floo system and hopping out at the other end in the training building of the Ballycastle Bats at 6:50.

"This is who our new chaser is Mark? Some little kid? You have got to be fucking kidding me. This kid is not going to be able to do this," drawled an obnoxious guy standing next to Mark. "Shut up Jack. This kid is good. We'll see how you stand against to him today in practice!" Mark sharply replied. "Please Mark," Jack said, "I'm the best keeper in the league. There is no way in hell that kid is going to get anything past me!" Mark chose to ignore him and went about introducing me to the rest of the team. "That was Jack," Mark began, "the keeper. Very good too. He wasn't being arrogant when he said he was the best in the league. Next to him is Henry and George Basket, who are the teams' beaters, behind him is our seeker Mathew Milroy, and these two fine ladies in the front are Isabella Fuze and Sarah Bronchi, your fellow chasers." The team-besides Jack-smiled at me, and in the case of Isabella and Sarah, who winked at me. I was quickly handed some black robes with a blood red bat on the rest and _Potter_ written on the back with fancy letters. Their was also a gold number three on the back. I quickly went into the locker room with the rest of the team to change, ignoring Jack's taunts the whole time.

For the first half an hour we all warmed up, going through a series of drills and obstacle courses. It was tough. A lot tougher then the Gryffindor Quidditch practices, but thankfully, I had always taken my training to another level and it had just started to pay off. I was muscular enough, and I was going to build a lot more this summer. After that, everyone split up. The beaters, Henry and George, went to do their practice drill of one person protecting seven fake players, with the other trying to hit them. The seeker Matt went to scour some field for a snitch while dodging bludgers. Us chasers went to exchange some passes for awhile, to get used to each other, while Jack was defending the goals from a machine, enchanted to shoot quaffles at the goals. He blocked them with grace. I had to give it to him. He was a great keeper.

After twenty minutes to warm up, it was time for the keeper and the chasers to go against each other. Two chasers against one keeper, while the other chaser sat out. First up was Isabella, or Izzy, as she told me to call her. We started on the opposite side of the field. We had to go across the field and make a shot while dodging a couple of bludgers. With a quick nod, I started off with the quaffle, Izzy right behind me. A couple seconds later, there was a shriek and I saw Izzy get clobbered by a bludger and fly into the ground. I quickly did a sloth grip roll and dodged the bludger. I accelerated as fast as I could and rocketed down the field. I saw jack had purposely left one hoop on the far left open, and I could tell just by looking at him that he was going to fly to that side as soon as I threw it. Deciding to save my spin move for another time, I pulled my arm back to throw towards the left hoop and just as it was about to leave my fingertips I pulled back and threw towards the hoop where Jack was. It sailed cleanly through the hoop. He just sat there, awestruck, not believing the fact that I had just made a shot on him. I looked behind me to see healers swiftly taking Izzy off the field to the infirmary. Looks like it would just be Sarah and I for the rest of practice.

The team quickly discovered that I was not to be trifled with. Out of the one hundred shots I made that practice, Jack blocked twenty. Three of which were lucky on his part, the rest were legit spectacular saves. Mark was gushing and told me to meet him in his office to sign the contract.

I entered the locker room and got cheers. The Basket brothers each gave me a slap on the back with a, "well done mate!" Matt gave me a high five with a "see you on Monday!" Sarah gave me a kiss on the cheek and then it was just Jack and I in the locker room. Silence.

"Look mate," he began awkwardly, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was wrong. You're a great chaser." "Naw its okay," I said, "if I was in your position I would have acted the same way. Some kid who isn't even fourteen somehow makes it onto the team. The fact that I am a celebrity doesn't help the fact that it looks like I bought my way onto the team." A brief handshake later and a smile he walked out of the locker room. I quickly changed out of my Quidditch robes, dumped them in the team hamper to be washed, and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt before heading out to meet Sirius and Mark Mark's office.

I arrived opened the door to Mark's office to see that Sirius was already there and Mark was talking avidly about my natural skill on a broom and how I easily trounced one of the best keepers in the league. After looking through my contract once more I signed it, and Sirius signed as my guardian since I was underage. He told me they would announce my signing in two days time, which would be Sunday. I would have to attend a press conference the next day after practice. The games were over the course of twenty four weeks, or about six months with a game every other weekend before the last championship game between the top two teams, which was held March eighteenth. No one knows why, but that's the day it always is. The season started the first weekend of September and ended the last weekend of February. These games are always on weekends. Sundays starting at eleven am, every other weekend

If we win the national championship, there is a tournament between our team, and four other countries teams. Not the world cup, but it was for who could claim the title, "best Quidditch team in Europe" Which would be held during the months of May and June on weekends. I was in for a busy year, but a fun one. I couldn't wait to tell my friends about my job.

I returned home to a big lunch made by Dobby. At my questioning look Sirius replied, "I decided to keep a couple of them around to help out. But now its time to plan our summer!"

Sirius had a very thought out plan for our next summer. I was surprised he had that ability of foresight, which I received a punch in the arm for voicing out loud.

Apparently, Sirius had some connections world wide. Today was the twenty third of June. After the press conference on Monday Sirius and I would take a portkey to the Middle East for me to learn Wind Magic from an old mage. We would have six days there, leaving the Middle East the morning of the first of July, only returning quickly by portkey for my Quidditch practice. While there we would use the time turner I had stolen from the Ministry to maximize training time. On the first day that we got there we would go back the full thirty days. I would be trained in every magic the old mage knew. Once we got back to the time when we went back in time, we would have a full day to recuperate before going back another thirty days. After doing this five times we would use the remaining days to fix what ever lag I had. To stop myself from seeing a different Harry from another time, the old mage had set up a building with numerous rooms to train in. We also made sure my schedule was clear when ever I needed t go to Quidditch practice. After the five days we would quickly return home for my Quidditch practice before taking a break for a week. Then, we would leave Monday the 8th of July after Quidditch practice and return the following Sunday, the fourteenth. I would be spending that slightly longer period of time in china, learning the elemental magic of fire, as well as sword fighting and hand to hand combat. This was from a second cousin of Sirius's who owed the main Black line a debt. While here we would also be using the time turner.

After we arrived home on the fourteenth I would have a day to recuperate, before going to Quidditch practice the next day and leaving for Africa after the grueling workout. I would learn earth magic from the fifteenth to eighteenth, also using the time turner. I would arrive home that night and have Quidditch practice the next day, on Friday, the nineteenth. Once again leaving after the Monday Quidditch practice, which would be the twenty second. We would go to the Bahamas to learn the magic of water from the twenty second to the twenty fifth, employing the time turner once again. Before heading to the states for a day to master some technomagic, like learning how to let muggle things work with magic, such as the gun. While in the states, we would only use the time turner to go back in time for a week. Before finally heading back home for good on the morning of the twenty sixth. Throughout the rest of the summer Sirius would train me in the element of lightening. Apparently, all Blacks were required to learn it as children. Sirius could manage some good sized bolts, but he told me he didn't have enough raw power. That was what I had. To celebrate, towards the end of the summer, Sirius got us box seats with all the other pro Quidditch players. All of the Bats were going to be there so Sirius got us some tickets on request to Mark. Thankfully time turners can't age you. I would die of old age before seventh year!

A/N: I know some of you wont like it that Harry is getting powerful. Deal with it. In the summary it said super Harry but he would have to work for it. Well, compared to a lot of stories where Harry can all the sudden blast Voldemort to smithereens, I pride myself with the fact that it will take training over a whole summer (which is actually a couple of years) to get very powerful. And even then, there will be an epic duel at the end between Harry and Voldemort. I'm not sure what I am going to do about Horcruxes…I will probably only have a few. The diary, the locket, and the cup. That is as of right now though.

FYI if you want to know what I imagined Harry's Motorcycle to be like, go to my profile and get the link.


	6. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

Sorry I haven't been able to update lately…. I recently took a trip to Canada and my didn't have time to write there…then after I got back writers block hit….now I am about to leave for a week long camp. Laptops, cell phones, and I pods are prohibited. Damn them to hell. I am very dependant on technology! So I likely won't be able to get a chapter out before I leave, and I just wanted you readers to know I have _not_ abandoned this story!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! I probably won't be able to get this chapter out before I go, but I have to try!

I spent the rest of the day after Sirius and I planned our summer relaxing, sending letters to friends, getting rid of the soreness from Quidditch practice, and reading. The Black library had a vast amount of books, and I was determined to get through the lot of them. The fact that my summer would actually be a couple years, I figured I might actually be able to. I had already set up several rooms I designated as "time turner rooms" to use at my leisure. Unfortunately, I could only go back a short amount of time because our house was only recently finished, but I already had a few Harrys working on large stacks of books in the magically sealed time turner rooms. It was just before noon that I got a surprising letter from Hermione. Confused, I opened and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry how the way we ended school. I have thought about our conversation for days and come to the conclusion that I was right, as always. I hope you see the error in your ways soon. I will accept you back with open arms, and I know Professor Dumbledore will too. Write bac…_

I will never know what the rest of the letter said because, due to my extreme anger, it burst into flames. I quickly calmed myself down, realizing that Hermione wasn't worth the energy I spent being angry at her. I resumed my reading as if nothing had happened, but swore a vow to never trust Hermione again.

After a late dinner, Sirius and I hung out, talking about the rest of the summer. He even demonstrated a few lightening bolts for me. I had to admit it was pretty cool. I couldn't wait to learn it and use it to kick Ron's ass…I mean…use it for justice…right!

Before heading off to bed I sent some quick letters to my friends inviting them over for a Quidditch game and to hang out afterwards. Life was good. I fell asleep thinking how much my life had changed by being with Sirius.

I woke up the next morning at eight o'clock. I quickly went through my daily exercises after drinking my muscle building potion. Even after only two workouts, I could already start to see the effects of the potion. After that, I went downstairs for a light breakfast to go along with my nutrient potion. It was about as tasty as Skele-Gro, but, was good for me.

At ten all my friends showed up. I was greeted by Katie in front of everyone with a long snog. I believe Sirius said that was the female's way of saying "He's mine!" I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

After the Quidditch game, with the same teams, we all sat around outside. Fred and George were poking fun at Katie and me but I just blew them off. Finally, I decided it was time for me to announce my place on the Ballycastle Bats. "Okay guys!" I began, "Calm down! I have an announcement to make!" "Are you pregnant again Harry?" interjected Fred. "Oh damn it Harry! Why do you always have to get pregnant? Really! Tell Katie to use a condom every once and a while!" While everyone laughed at my expense, I resisted the urge to succumb to the laughter, as well as to blast all of them out of their seats. "No," I said, "actually last night I signed onto the Ballycastle Bats." Everyone but Sirius and I erupted into fits of giggles.

"What the hell? He is actually serious!" Oliver said in amazement. "Actually," I began, "I am not Sirius. He is." I said, gesturing to Sirius. Everyone groaned at my pun, "but yes, I was not joking." Everyone's' jaws dropped.

"What is your starting amount?" asked a curious Oliver. "Well I don't want to brag..." I began, but was quickly cut off by an excited Sirius. "Two million galleons," he stated proudly. Everyone gasped. "Well" I said, "it isn't going to be announced until tomorrow, so keep your traps shut. Also, I am going to be gone from Monday after practice until the twenty sixth of June. Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies!" After that everyone gradually started filtering out, wishing me luck at practice and other things, until it was just Sirius, Katie, and I. I quickly used a banishing charm and sent Sirius flying six hundred yards in the directions of the lake.

I turned to fact Katie while saying, "Look Katie, I am sorry that I'm going to be go…" I didn't finish my sentence as her lips crashed into mine. I was more prepared this time. After a long snogging session I began again, "Katie…I'm sorry I am going to be gone so long. So, to make it up to you, would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night? We can go anywhere you like!" I was once again attacked by Katie's lips. After another long kissing session, I asked, "So, where do you want to go?" "Blotts and Flourish's. It's in Diagon Alley right above Flourish and Blotts and supposedly has fantastic food!" she replied. After giving me a quick kiss, she left through the kitchen fireplace just as Sirius made it back from near the lake.

"I think it is time for your first dueling less Harry," Sirius said in an evil tone. I raced after Sirius to the training portion of the house.

Using his connections at the Ministry Sirius got an Auror-class training device installed at our house. It was amazing. To start the duel each contestant stepped into a separate booth and placed on magical glasses. There image was then projected into a different room. The glasses allowed the contestants to see through their projections. The projections moved and acted in sync with the contestant, as well as their wand, and the spells that came out of them. If the projected spell hit the other projected person, the projection would face the effects of the spell, while the contestant remained completely unharmed. If the projections wand was stolen or broken in some manner, any spells that the actual person cast simply wouldn't work with the projections. Then only physical or wandless attacks could work. Sirius and I stepped into our separate booths and began out duel.

I quickly shot of a _reducto, _followed quickly by a wide range banisher. Sirius easily sidestepped the reducto and quickly snapped up a shield to block the banisher. He responded with _flipendo_ and I quickly ducked and decided on one of my newly found spells _subvertio _directly an _expeliarmus_. Sirius ducked the disarming spell, but luck was with him. The explosion charm, _subvertio _only hit him in his arm. I looked where his wand arm once was and only saw blood gushing out of a stump on his shoulder. He took advantage of his elemental powers and sent a bolt of lightening at me, which hit my hand, but due to his loss of blood, was only powerful enough to give me a jolt. "Any last words Sirius?" I asked in a jokingly evil tone. "Fuck you!" he rasped defiantly. I laughed and said, "_Sectum" _the powerful, cutting charm that looked a lot like the killing curse. It separated his head from the rest of his body in a shower of blood and gore before his projection disappeared.

"So Sirius," I said, "not so tough now are we" Sirius glared, "that will be the only time that happens. You just got a lucky shot!" I snorted, "Lucky shot? That, my dear Padfoot, is called skill" We laughed, ending our playful jibe, before heading upstairs to have dinner.

I spent the rest of the night brewing potions I thought would be useful to have as well as other things. I decided a belt would be in order. The Blacks, being themselves, always had some raw dragon hide lying around. I found a nice sized role of Ukrainian Ironbelly hide and decided to send the leftovers to a tailor to get made into a vest, boots, and a cloak. While the hide couldn't stand the killing curse, this way it would take more than a few stunners to take me down.

First, I cut a long strip of the hide. Then, I cut out small pieces of the hide, which I sewed on to make pockets. It was easy to use a few expansion charms to make the pockets way bigger. In one I put a rack for potions, which I would need to stock soon. Another I designated as my "paper pocket" for all my papers. It was like a filing cabinet. Another I labeled as my "weapons" where I would put any loose weapons that were to large to attach to the outside of the belt or that I didn't want on the outside of the belt. My final pocket I had designated for random stuff that I needed to carry.

By the end of the night I had a good number of potions including healing potions as well as veritaserum. Thankfully the moon was in the right position. Then I went to my room and crashed.

The next morning, which was Sunday, was also the day the Bats released my joining the team. As suspected, it made the front page. Since there was very little to report on such an incident, they mostly used pictures to fill it up. Most of them were of me flying, or with the Quidditch team. Sighing, I threw the rag that some considered a newspaper into the fire.

"Shit!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "I have a date tonight! And the press is going to be swarming me! Damn them!" Sirius laughed, "Now calm down pup! There are a couple useful spell they teach you at Hogwarts. One of them is the glamour charm. Just apply it after you leave Katie's house.

After breakfast, I spent the rest of the morning reading. Using the time turner, I had already read over one hundred books. Most of them were on offensive and defensive spells, but some of them were on runes and Arithmancy.

At lunch, I started toying around with the glamour I was going to use. By one, I had it down. I was going to have brown hair, icy blue eyes, standing taller at six feet, three inches. I was also going to be a lot tanner. After that, I picked out some semi-formal robes to wear, before doing some extra workouts for Quidditch practice. The faster I got in shape the better. After reading for awhile, and tossing a quaffle around with Sirius, I left the house in a nice convertible car at six in the evening to pick up Katie.

While most purebloods hare muggles, even they admit that they have more luxurious travel than them. So, all the nice restaurants had drive up doors where many rich families would come in limos.

As I approached Katie's door I was really starting to get nervous. I was _not_ looking forward to meeting her dad, although, I doubt there is any guy in the world who looks forward to meeting their girlfriend's parents.

I slowly walked up the steps to their rather large house and cautiously knocked on the door.

Almost instantly the door was opened and I saw the tall muscular form of Mr. Bell and gulped. "Oh, it is Katie's boyfriend. Would you like to join me inside?" I gulped again, but responded in a strong voice, "I would love to. Thank you Mr. Bell."

He showed me into the sitting room and I sat down on the couch across from where Mr. Bell was sitting. I took a look at my surroundings. There were way too many weapons in this room for my liking. I looked back at Mr. Bell to see him glaring at me. "How do you do Mr. Bell?" I asked in a nervous tone. "Oh, very well thank you," he replied, "like when a predator finds its prey." "DADDY! Is Harry here yet?" asked Katie, no doubt from up stairs. "Uh, no honey! It seems like he stood you up! Told you he was no good!" responded Mr. Bell while shooting me a glare that clearly said, "shut up!" "If he stood me up then why is he right there?" asked a now much closer Katie. "Oh, um, this guy?" responded a now nervous Mr. Bell, "I didn't realize this was Harry!" Katie shot him a look, but decided to let the lie slide. "Whatever Dad. Come on Harry! Let's get going!" Katie said. I was totally in agreement.

We took the relatively short drive to Blotts and Flourish's while exchanging small talk, as well as my talk about Quidditch practices.

The food at the restaurant was excellent. We even managed to avoid the press by my use of glamour charm on the way in, and the fact that we had a private booth for eating. On our way out, I forgot to reapply the glamour. We were mobbed by the press, all asking questions about my signing onto the Bats. I managed to most of them by saying, "I will answer at the press conference tomorrow. Now get out of my way!" Finally, after what seemed like hours, we made it to my car. I beeped the horn a few times which cleared the road and zoomed off.

"Harry," Katie began, "thanks for dinner tonight. I guess I'll see you in late July. You will owe me big time!" She said the last part jokingly. I hope. After a quick kiss on the lips she went inside, while I got the hell out of there, only narrowly avoiding a jet of water, no doubt sent by Mr. Bell. I jumped in my car and zoomed off down the road to my house, feeling all the way like I had just avoided death.

I snuck past a snoring Sirius in the living room, and went up to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A/N: Well, I cant believe I got out this chapter. It isn't as long as I liked but I thought that would be a good place to end the chapter. Don't expect something till the 19th of July. That will give me a couple days to write…thank again for reviews! More would be nice!

_**EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS:**_ I have Harry's schedule for the summer on a blog. What is up there is based on what I have already told you please check it out at .com/


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, im sitting in a Starbucks while writing this. I came upon some free time today. I suppose this will give me a good head start for when I get back. The link to Harry's Summer schedule is on my profile.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Sirius shouted. "What?" I groaned. I was tired from yesterday. "Quidditch practice in twenty minutes!" Sirius said in an urgent tone. "SHIT!" I shouted and jumped out of bed, preformed a quick switching spell to change, summoned my broom and literally flew down the stairs, and had a quick breakfast of bacon and toast with a nutrient potion. "scorgify," I muttered, using that in place of a shower. I would take a shower after practice.

I jumped into the floo and stumbled out onto the field just thirty seconds before practice began.

"Well look who decided to show up!" said a now completely healed Izzy. "Ya! We thought you were going to ditch us!" said the Basket brothers. I laughed and said, "Well its not like I just got up twenty minutes ago! I knew exactly what I was doing!" "Well if you didn't get up twenty minutes ago then why the hell are you still have pajama bottoms on under your Quidditch robes?" said a jokingly inquisitive Mark. "Err…Sirius pranked me?" I answered. We all laughed before Mark interrupted, "All right every one! Get your asses up there!"

The team quickly shot up into the air, performing the same exercises we had the time before, though without the injury and animosity between Jack and I. At the end of practice I was directed over towards the press. Thankfully, I had already taken a shower, because they got so close to me I could not move. Mark got them to move back after awhile.

"Mr. Potter?" one reporter called out, "I am from the Daily Prophet. What made you choose the Ballycastle Bats instead of the Magpipes? I personally know they have already voiced interest."

"I have yet to receive an offer from them. Even if I did, I would turn it down. I am part of the Bats now and I have no intention of leaving! Next question!" I responded, somewhat harshly.

"Mr. Potter?" another eager reporter asked, "how much are you currently making from the Ballycastle Bats?" I rolled my eyes. Mark had already given me a few examples of things I could ignore. One of them was pay. So I responded in a polite tone, "How much are you making?" The reporter looked flustered but responded, "I'm afraid that's a little personal" He walked right into my trap, "well it's a little personal for me too. Next question!"

"Mr. Potter! Who was the young lady on your arm last night and when did you get together?" another nosy reporter asked. "Katie Bell, we got together just recently. Last question!"

"Mr. Potter?" Luna asked, "what are your takes on the rights of the heliopaths?" That was one question I didn't know how to respond to. I looked questioningly at Mark, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Equal rights for all magical creatures!" I said, deciding to play it safe. There was a cheer from the crowd and I ran out of there like the hounds of hell were chasing after me. Given the fact that reporters were chasing after me, I would say that is a pretty accurate thought. I ran into the locker room, grabbed my stuff, and took the floo back to Black manor. Sirius would have all of our stuff packed, and we would be leaving for the Middle East within the hour.

A/N: Yes I am aware how extremely short this chapter is. I just needed something to set me up for when Sirius and Harry go to the Middle East. The link to Harry's Summer schedule is on my profile.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry everyone, I got back from camp on Saturday, but I didn't have time to write then because I was going to a grad party, and I had every intention to start writing once I got back. Then, on the way there, I found out that the girl I started seeing during camp already had a boyfriend. Fml. Anyways, here is the chapter, hope you like it

Chapter 8

My feet slammed into the soft desert sand and our portkey, an old clock, went flying. I took a quick glance at my surroundings. All I could see for miles was hills upon hills of sand. No sign of any training facility _anywhere._ Then, after looking closer, I noticed a door, which blended perfectly with the sand, was imbedded in one of the sand hills. The wind, which was moving around a bunch of other sand, was going completely around that hill. There was no sign of movement at all. So, I slowly started making my way to the door.

"_Alohomora,"_ I muttered. The door refused to budge. After some thought I cast another spell, but more forcefully. "_Sectum," _I said. A little scratch appeared on the door. This was the spell that could cut solid stone like butter. Now, I was really pissed off. Where was the guy we were supposed to be training with? We arrived exactly on time! Anger swelled up inside me, then, I realized that I was casting off an aura. And I felt indestructible. I knew that I wasn't, but I felt on top of the world or however you want to put it. I also realized I felt like I had more magic. I worked on increasing my aura, which glowed brighter, and my power grew as well.

I had read up on auras before. They didn't exactly give you more power, they just gave you access to power you already had. Large amounts of magical power can be hidden away in a wizard's or witch's body, which can be left unused for their entire life. Few knew how to access more than just their central core, which has the most amount of power, and is the easiest to access, but combining all your other cores increases your power by a tenfold. When you start giving off an aura, it signifies that you are using more than your central core, or you are preparing to use more than your central core. The brighter the aura got, the more cores, and more power, you had access to. Right now, my aura was pretty bright. I didn't even bother to say a spell. I just let a power flow out my wand and watched in awe as the wave of power hit the door and…it calmly swung open. Standing in the doorway was an old man. He had a somewhat surprised look on his face, but it was gone so quickly I could have imagined it.

"Ah! Sirius! Good to see you again! And this must be my apprentice. I hope you know what you're getting into Mr. Potter, because you're in for four months of hell," said the old man. I resisted the urge to gulp, and responded with, "I never know what I'm getting into. But that won't stop me. I look forward to learning from you Master… I'm sorry, what is your name?" The old mage smiled, "I am Marius. Marius Black."

After some quick greetings, Sirius and I got a tour of the facility we would be using. There were four facilities that all looked exactly the same. Five minutes before our past selves would enter the facility; we would leave it after the whole month of training. Each facility has three bedrooms, work out room, as well as a giant training room. It was completely dedicated for me to learn how to control wind, and fight with it.

Apparently, part of the elemental training for all elements was to learn to access your raw magical power such as I had done. The door that I opened with just my magic could only be opened with pure magical power. I was fairly certain that I had that down already.

After the tour, I was fitted for elemental robes. According to Marius, each master of the elements that I learned from would add something to my collection of robes. For wind, all that would be added was an enchantment, which, at a simple command, could fan out and become rigid. It was very similar to a hang glider, but it was not as large, and I would learn to control the wind to push me up. It also had the emblem of the wind element (see my blog for picture). After a quick lunch, Sirius, Marius, and I went to training facility number one and prepared to travel back in time. The only things we were allowed to bring could only be in our pockets and the clothes on our backs. Due to the power of magic, we could still bring a lot. I only brought my elemental robes, my wand, my broom, and the potions necessary for Quidditch training. After a six counter clockwise spins we arrived in the past, thirty days previously to be exact.

"No time to waste," Marius sharply said, "to the training room. The more you use the power of the wind, the more power you get over it." He brought me to the middle of the training room. In the middle was a table with a birthday card on it. "Your task," Marius began, "is to blow over this card using the power of wind. _Without_ your wand. You have two hours. Begin." He walked a good twenty feet away and conjured a chair. Sitting down, he looked at Sirius and said, "You may want to follow my example. This will take awhile." Shrugging, Sirius sat down on his own conjured chair, while I set my self about my task.

There were only two things I knew about being a wind elemental. One was that with more practice, you got more control. That wasn't going to help me right now. The only other thing I knew was that I needed to access my raw power. So, I concentrated on the feeling I had gotten earlier. Amazingly, my aura sprang right up. Now, the harder part. Blowing the card over.

I closed my eyes to try to see if there was any air around me. I imagine it would be easier to increase an existing wind rather than create a whole new one. Unfortunately, there was none. There goes that idea. I stuck out my arm in the direction of the card, and brought up several memories of extreme wind. I noticed a tiny breeze, and a hair on my arm moved. Now I was completely exhausted. I had conjured tons of things and not felt this tired.

An hour and a half later, I was even more tired, and the card had yet to move. I grabbed a power restoring potion from my pocket and downed it. After five minutes I would be up to full energy, but I still had no idea how to use the wind power. I let out a sigh and noticed my hair move slightly. "That's it!" I shouted, and I quickly went to work.

I let out a large breath of air, and using my power, made it constant. I put a little extra in to make the wind stronger. It wasn't very strong. Just like a light autumn breeze. Thankfully, it was enough, and the card easily blew over off the table.

"Good," grumbled Marius, "now use wind to lift up this paper airplane, then make it fly through the air and hit Sirius in the forehead with it." He said the last part more quietly, but he could have shouted it and Sirius wouldn't have noticed.

So, I let out a light sigh. I increased the moving air quickly, so it wouldn't dissipate. First, I tried to go directly under the wings. That proved to be very unsuccessful. The plane was flopping all over the place. I tried it over and over again, and yet it never worked. "Why won't this work!" I thought irritably, "paper airplanes usually glide so easily!" Then, a light bulb went off in my head for the second time that day. Planes don't take off like helicopters. So, I used the wind to push the plane across the table at a relatively fast speed. Once it reached the end of the table it kept on gliding. When I used the wind to direct the nose of the plane upwards, with the combination of increased winds, made the plane go higher. It was the same for turning the plane too. All I had to do was use the wind to point the plane in the direction I wanted it to go. After doing several loops and just getting better control of the plane in general I sent the plane as fast as I could right at Sirius's forehead. The front of the plane crunched on impact. I let the winds die down and gave a triumphant smile to Sirius. Then, I passed out from magical exhaustion.

A/N: Okay…not the longest chapter, but I needed to get myself back out there. Please review! I have 78 reviews right now with 7 chapters. I will post the next chapter when I hit 90. If I get 90 before I finish then I will post as soon as I'm done. SO REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I have just had a lot of shit going on lately. Please review

Chapter 9

The end of our first month of training was approaching fast. We had three days left before we went back in time again. By the end of my training, Marius suspected that I would be able to summon a hurricane with over eighty five miles per hour wind, with a simple exhale. With another exhale he guessed I would be able to create a tornado with about seventy five miles per hour wind. Or, if I so choose, just a plain wind going over one hundred miles per hour.

As of right now, I only had enough power to use wind going straight out at sixty miles per hour, a wind which acted like a hurricane, but wouldn't technically qualify as one, which could go thirty miles per hour, and something I liked to call a tornado at nineteen miles per hour.

Marius walked up to me and barked, "Training room! NOW!" I obediently jumped up and dashed to the training room, eagerly awaiting my training. Marius had said earlier that we would start a new aspect of my training today, and I was eager to find out.

"Okay," Marius said as I entered the training room, "We are now starting an aspect of your training which you will never graduate from. We are starting wind dueling. It will give you the practice you need to get a better connection with the wind as well as the experience you will need to fight people with the wind. The battle begins _now_"

Marius quickly formed a spear out of hardened air and sent it hurtling towards me. I solidified some air around me and the spear crunched on impact. Several spheres of air slammed into my shield and it wavered. I needed to get on the offensive _fast._

I used my foot to kick up a rock and sent that flying at him at breakneck speeds. I watched as my naturally made bullet was crushed to dust by a wind created by Marius. The good thing is I was expecting that. While Marius was busy crushing my rock I summoned a wind from behind him sending him flat on his face. I sprinted forward using wind behind me to increase my speed. It didn't help much but it was enough. Just as Marius as was raising his face my foot connected with it. I used a strong burst of wind to send him flying right into a wall. As he was sliding down the wall he pushed off and snapped out his cloak to use as a glider. He quickly rose through the air and sent strong gusts of wind at me. I snapped out my cloak and rode the gusts into the air. Just as I was about to charge Marius I was flipped through the air and slammed into a wall, before falling unconscious.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on me. "Get up you lazy lump!" Marius shouted, "Duel again!"

I went to bed later that day more exhausted then I had ever been before. I only barely managed to finish my daily exercises for Quidditch before I fell asleep.

Over the course of the next two months Marius and I mainly focused on dueling, as well as grueling exercises that would help increase my control over wind. Now, in the last week of my third month of training, I was attempting to do the hardest exercise Marius had ever assigned; pushing a boulder up a hill, only using wind. I had gotten so close, so many times, but I could never get it up the final ridge. Now, I'm on my fifth attempt and halfway up the hill. I already had exceeded Marius's expectation for wind speed. The wind around me was moving at one hundred twenty miles per hour. The boulder was slowly but surely moving up the hill. I had been keeping up this wind for two hours already with only a ten minute break between another two hour long gust of wind.

At three hours I was absolutely exhausted. I didn't know how much more I could push it up, but I only had about a half an hour left to go. My magical core was at the lowest it had been since…ever. I have never, in all my memories, used this much magic. I could barely think at all. All that I knew was that I needed to keep on pushing. Twenty minutes later, I was at the ridge of the hill. I had moved faster then I had expected. I just needed one last push and I would finally be done. I concentrated, and my aura flared even brighter, and I watched in satisfaction as the boulder quickly rolled up the remaining two feet of the hill. I smiled, and before collapsing I said to the boulder, "I win." Nothing could give me more satisfaction.

"Good work kid," Marius said to me in a gruff voice, "I have to say I didn't think you could do it, but you proved me wrong. We have two days left in this month: today and tomorrow. Today we work, but tomorrow you have off. You deserve that. But, after Quidditch we go back in time again. Next two months we will work on some battle tactics and finishing touches. The only thing that will help you after that is keeping up on your training and an actual battle. We will simulate one here, me on one side and you on the other, but this will be at the very end of training. Now get your ass out of bed and meet me on the training field in five minutes!"

I hopped out of bed, quickly changed into some robes, before dashing to the training field.

"Okay Potter. Since you think your so high and mighty after yesterday, make me a hurricane. Use it to destroy that village!" He pointed to a village that was made of small, but sturdy looking buildings. I nodded. I couldn't let a single building stand.

While my hurricane couldn't bring rain and lightening, it could bring the high winds. Once I learned water and lightening I would be able to incorporate it. But, for now, I'll settle for some high winds.

My aura flared and winds started swirling. I looked at a wind indicator and was surprised to find that I was already at one hundred miles per hour. With the ease that I was holding this I assumed it would be around seventy five miles per hour. I increased the wind even more, focusing on ripping the buildings apart from the inside out. Soon enough, building began to crumble. I was now holding a steady one hundred seventy five miles per hour wind, and I felt great.

Wind was causing havoc in the fake town. A dust cloud had come up permanently when I hit two hundred miles per hour. I let the wind die down to about fifty miles per hour. When the dust fell I saw, much to my confusion, that a single building was still standing. "How the hell is that still there?" I asked incredulously Marius shrugged, but I recognized the look on his face. The look that meant he had done something to make my life difficult, which, was very often. Now I had to figure out what was stopping me from causing total destruction. Either the house was layered with unbreakable charms so powerful even a hurricane couldn't overload them, or there were wards. I hadn't dealt with either of them yet, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to break a spell with wind. Wards I might be able to, though even that would be difficult. I studied the house intently, and realized that the grounds around the house were undamaged as well, which meant one thing; wards.

I increased the wind speed again with a flare of my aura and began mercilessly pounding the wards with two hundred twenty miles per hour wind. They wavered, but held. Half an hour later, I had made a small amount of head way, but not nearly enough. I quickly thought back to a time when I was reading a book on wards in Hogwart's library. There was some weakness in all hastily made wards, there was some weakness. Then, miraculously, I remembered. Most warders wouldn't ward the entire underground part of the area they were warding. I quickly directed my wind towards the ground, and easily carved out a tunnel that went under the wards. Within ten minutes, I had the house ripped to pieces and was feeling pretty damn proud of myself.

"Took you long enough!" said an irritable Marius, "I though you would never stop trying to break down the wards! Now come, let us duel!"

Several hours later I returned to my room with bruises all over my body. I was very glad I had a day off tomorrow. I fell to sleep right after doing the last push up.

On my day off, I did what any normal teenager would do: lay in bed all day. I got Sirius to bring me my meals while I slept on and off. When I wasn't sleeping, I was reading some of Marius's wide selection of books. I found quite a few interesting ones and copied them down. There was a rather simple ritual that would grow me gills once I was submerged in water. They would disappear once my head resurfaced. I was pretty sure I would learn something like this when I learned the element of water, but just to be safe I copied it down. There was also one that would grow me wings proportionate to my body. That would be a good back up in case my cloak was torn, or, better yet, the cloak would be a good back up if my wings were injured. There were a few minor rituals I found, such as a ritual which would allow me to turn completely invisible with a simple command and a slight drain of magic. There was also the increased running speed which would allow me to run three times faster than I normally could and two times as long as I could normally run.

I glanced at my clock and was surprised to find that it was already eleven o' clock. I did my exercises as quickly as possible before heading to sleep. After what I had been doing the last three months, I hoped Quidditch practice would seem easy.

I hopped out of bed at six thirty grabbed a light breakfast before taking an international portkey to the Bat's training field.

I walked into the locker room and was greeted by a chorus of "Hey Harry." I forgot it had only been a since Monday since they last saw me even though it had been three months for me. Thankfully I had practiced Quidditch during most of my free hours so I wouldn't get rusty.

"Okay guys!" Mark began, "I got a very special opportunity for us. We get to have a practice game with another team. They are the best in the American league. We will have some practice games with them all season. So, get your stuff on and get ready to show those ruddy colonists what were made of!"

Everyone put on their game uniforms and made their way out onto the field. I was as nervous as hell. Even though this game would never be recorded it was still a game against a professional team.

"Oh cheer up Harry!" a rather excited Izzy said to me, "It's not that bad! We'll kick their asses anyways!" She was right. I cleared my head and got my game face on. After fifteen minutes of warming up, the game was about to start.

Once the quaffle was released I shot forward and stanched it right under the American's nose. I dodged a bludger, but I didn't have time to watch it slam into the wall. I flattened myself on my broom and shot down the field. I passed back to Sarah as an American chaser slammed into me, obviously trying to knock the ball out of my hands. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize I didn't have the quaffle anymore. Just as he realized that I ran him into the wall, though he go recovered before he hit the ground. How unfortunate.

I shot of towards the goals, providing an open pass to me from Izzy. She passed to me and I did my favorite shot, the spin. The look of horror on a keepers face when he realized the quaffle wasn't going straight towards him as it looked like it would was absolutely priceless.

Now very pissed off, the keeper retrieved the quaffle and made a pass to one of his teammates. He didn't notice Sarah floating right under her. Within the next thirty seconds Sarah had scored. English: Twenty, Americans: Zero.

The American chasers were no match for Jack's keeping skills. Their keeper was very good, but nowhere near as good as Jack. But, their beaters were a force to be reckoned with. They were amazing. If it wasn't for them, nothing would have stopped us from having three hundred points right now. Despite that, we still had one hundred eighty points, and they had ten.

I wasn't sure how good their seeker was. You can't really tell until the end of the game. Even if we didn't catch the snitch, we would still win. It would just be really nice to beat them by three hundred twenty points.

Then, suddenly, both the seekers dove, and I knew this was a good chance to score some points. I remembered from my first year that when I was chasing after the snitch, Slytherin scored several points and no one noticed. I flew as fast as I could to the goal posts and started throwing the ball into the unattended hoops. Jeez! I heard Americans were stupid, but really! Didn't they notice that the loudspeakers kept on say "Goal!" Oh, there is their coach on the sidelines screaming at them to stop me.

I quickly dodged a bludger and before I knew it, six of the seven players from the Americans were chasing after me. Shit. I tossed the quaffle over to Izzy who started scoring. The mob then when after her. So, she passed to Sarah who scored a few, then passed to me. Finally, the American seeker caught the snitch, with an end score of five hundred to one hundred sixty. I took a portkey back to the Middle East while I was laughing my ass off.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for not updating…I hit some writers block…anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I am sorry if the training isn't in detail enough for you, but what is that interesting about reading about Harry blowing wind around a room?

Chapter 10

"How was practice?" Sirius asked casually as we were packing our stuff and preparing to move to the next training area. "Amazing!" I responded, "Some Americans came over for a practice game and we kicked their asses!" We both laughed at the American's expense.

After we switched buildings, and went back in time, I was ordered to go to the training room by Marius. "Okay Potter! You had your rest, now we have two months left to get you in top elemental form. Get winds going at ninety miles per hour, and I want you to keep it going for seven hours. If you stop, or go below ninety miles per hour, you will have to start all over again. Begin." Marius said in a commanding tone.

I gulped. This was going to be a long six hours. I quickly got wind swirling around the training room at ninety one miles per hour. I did not want to have to restart if I faltered a little and have the wind drop to eighty nine.

Seven hours later and I crawled into bed exhausted. I did not think that I could keep up a wind that strong for that long. Unfortunately, I was doing the same thing tomorrow, except for seven and a half hours. All of this month we would be doing that, increasing by a half hour every time. If I stayed on schedule, I would be able to hold the wind for up to twenty two hours. Normally, this wouldn't be possible, but elementals all learned a special stasis spell, which would allow them to go without sleep or food for forty eight hours. After, they would have to eat all that they would have eaten in those forty eight hours, and sleep all that they would have in those forty eight hours. If you wanted to end the effects of the spell, all you had to do was eat some food. I quickly fell asleep, not looking forward to the next day.

The rest of the month went the same as the first day, minus the Quidditch practice. I would get up in the morning, have breakfast, make wind that lasted half an hour longer than the previous day, have dinner, do my Quidditch exercises, then go to bed. Around lunch time I would get hand fed a meal by a spell Sirius had found. When I began going for more than thirteen hours in a row I began using the stasis spell. By the end of the month, I was still on schedule and could hold a ninety mile an hour wind for twenty two hours. I crashed afterwards.

"Okay Potter! This is your last month! Now, we duel!" Marius ordered. I blasted him with two hundred miles per hour wind. He shielded, but he could not see a thing. I sprinted forward, jumped into the air, and used the wind to push me forward like a speeding bullet. I smashed through his shields and my foot collided with his chest. Marius was blasted back several yards, and I was not giving up my advantage. I sent a tornado right towards him, and before he could recover from my previous blow he was caught in the swirling vortex of wind. I grabbed some rocks from the ground and sent them floating around me, preparing to use them as ammunition. I canceled the tornado and sent the rocks I had collected at a dizzy Marius. One collided with his head and he blacked out. "YES!" I screamed, "I finally beat him!" I was still doing my victory dance ten minutes later when Marius woke up.

"Why don't we take the rest of today off," Marius suggested. I just gave him a superior grin and replied, "Yeah, you could use a rest Marius!" I dodged a punch to the face and ran to my room laughing.

The rest of the month went very much like this. Out of the one hundred and forty six times I dueled Marius, he beat me thirty times, and that was only in the morning when he denied me my coffee.

We had quick goodbyes, and Sirius and I started out trek through the desert to a magical district. I opened the magically hidden door to the magic district, I heard someone yell the fateful words, "Avada Kedavara!" There was a flash of green light, then darkness.

I woke up in a completely white room with the two faces that I had always yearned to see hovering over me. The faces of Lily and James Potter. "Mom! Dad!" I Harry James Potter was dead, and I was happy about it.

A/N: I would bet a lot of money no one expected it to end this way. Yes Harry dies. He never learns all his elemental magic. No you will never no what happens on earth. I don't give a damn if you hate me. I have never met any of you, so please, flame all you want. No constructiveness needed.


End file.
